Revenge
Burn walked onto the liberty at its main standing place on his small Ryloth property the government gave him half off for his service. Burn stepped on the ramp barely and a mine exploded sending him back, burned across the back, waist, upper torso and stomach. He got up hardly and saw the 15 year old boy from before flying up on his jet pack and landing and shooting a fibercord whip at him which he bisected with his lightsaber quickly. Burn redirected incoming bolts, limping towards the enemy. They quickly fired a missile which Burn spun and dodged and then another which he did the same too. They bent down and fired a jet pack missile which recoiled too hard for their size, sending them slightly back and Burn had to side step. They took out their blaster pistols and unloaded at Burn who got cover behind his ships cargo holder one and the bolts didn't hurt him. They holstered their pistols and got out a grenade strapped to them, ready to roll it behind there but Burn leaped out and rolled as a grenade sailed past him and exploded. Then another and he ceased as it slammed right next to him and he got up as it exploded and redirected two bolts. The boy charged and Burn deactivated his lightsaber, not wanting to kill them and grappled with them until they kicked him in a burnt area and rolled him across, near the edge and he had to elbow them in the face which they grabbed in pain with both hands. Burn got up, turned them to face him and threw their holstered pistols off the cliff and they kicked him in the side of the head and whilst he recovered got up and as Burn saw them try to activate their flame projector force crushed their wrist console and shielded his face as he rose from incoming punches. Burn grabbed their hands and they tried to struggle free but Burn wouldn't let that happen. Burn grabbed both their hands with his one hand, trying his best and got out his binders and cuffed them and threw away their other strapped grenades took them onto The Liberty to Coruscant, instead of going to visit and hang with Zade on Kamino. Trip to Coruscant Burn felt a pair of binders choke his neck as he got up from his sleep, his ship on autopilot and struggled to pull them away and elbow the source in the eye. Burn discovered it was the boy as he rose quickly and they grabbed their eye. They got out a droid arm from the workshop and one of Burn's lighters for his deaths ticks and set it on fire as it sparked. Burn tried to take it from them and throw it with the force but he had 4 seconds and they weren't cooperating so he dove into the next room as it exploded, the killing attempt on Burn a failure. Burn found them on the floor in pain grabbing their stomach. Burn pulled them to the med bay and locked them in after strapping them to the bed with a kolto IV. Burn put his hand on his head. Suddenly many fighters opened fire and Burn ran to the bridge and opened fire. A pulse bomb smacked into his ship, spinning it around out of control. The lights went out and emergency lightning went on. PIRATES, KARK IT! yelled Burn. CLOSING ALL NON ESSENTIAL SYSTEMS! yelled the computer. Burn thought about the ray shields and how they were non essential to the computer and they would be shut, letting the kid out. Burn broke down a generator door and saw that fuel was going down rapidly. Burn knew there was a leak and closed the door and wiped his sweating head. The engine would have nothing to power it if all the generators shut down. Burn turned off the emergency lights and went to the power manning wall after slamming against the gate that wouldn't unlock since its hand scanner was out. Burn converted all power to the generators. The weapon systems were offline. Burn smacked himself. Burn heard drilling outside the first airlock and activated his lightsaber. The first airlock was penetrated but its second door still remained. In a panic Burn shook the ship, knocking boarders off. The boarders returned and this time had magnet boots and wouldn't shake off. Burn went back outside the second door and perceived the images of the attackers and choked them to death with the force. Burn plugged his lightsaber to briefly charge the weapon systems and blasted some ships as a threat- one he couldn't really back. Shields were giving out. Burn started to focus and work an extremely limited form of battle meditation and started to plant doubts and block morale in some enemies with weak minds, which was a few but only a minority fled or decreased in performance. Burn force pulled the Mandalorian space suit outside- one of many and phased the wall as it was close to him and grabbed it and went out on the side of his ship, lightsaber activated in one hand, wrist blaster in the other and fought off boarders. Burn had 5 jetpack rockets only, smaller versions and took out 16 ships, most from the ones colliding with others after being out of control. 10 remained and Burn phased inside as they started to fire at him and he decided going back would get him shot by a ship and instead floored his ship forward and ejected all the suits into the following ships whilst flowing downwards really fast and the suits caught on fire and exploded with their jetpacks and rockets into the oncoming enemies. Burn was happy he survived and went back to he bridge where he found a blaster rifle from his now-open sealed closet door aimed at him. Burn knife-handed it away after being told to freeze and kicked the kid in the face sending him flying over the chair. Burn had had it and strapped the kid next to him. Coruscant A shock trooper platoon took the kid away to a holding area. Burn got involved in Burns Big Space Adventure